


Just One More Day

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: Orgasms For Everyone! spn Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/OMC - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: day two of kinktober. Prompt- Dirty Talk. Dean talking about what's going to happen when he gets home the next day.





	Just One More Day

“I fucking miss you.” Dean sighed into the phone. He was stretched out across the lonely motel room bed, shirt off and pants open.

“Miss you too. Miss your hands.” Came an answering sigh through the phone. Dean smiled and slipped his hand down his open jeans to cup the head of his rapidly filling cock. He listened and heard the sound of stroking through the phone.

“Starting without me? What about my hands do you miss?”

“Want them all over me. Want them pinching my nipples. Stroking my stomach. Wrapped around my cock. Pressed up inside and feeling me squeeze down on them.”

Dean's breath left him in a huff as he hurried to shove his pants down and get a better grip on himself. “What about my mouth, you miss my mouth?”

“Fuck- yeah. Your smart fucking mouth. The way you kiss me and make me forget everything. The way you suck on my skin and leave your mark. The way you eat me out like it's the best fucking thing you ever tasted. Could let you do it for hours. Just-nnnngh- face down and ass up on the bed with you between my legs. God, Dean.”

Dean lets himself laugh softly before he pulls back the foreskin on his cock and considers the shiny head. He runs a thoughtful thumb underneath where it's the most sensitive and sucks in a deep breath.

“Got a few days of stubble. Still think you can handle that? All that beard burn between your sweet cheeks? All over the softest parts of you?” His voice is huskier than even he'd expected- a few days alone and a little bit of foreplay going a long way.

“Want it. Like it when it hurts a little. Like it even more when I feel it for days. Dean, wanna come. Wanna come all over your face, look down and see it across bridge of your nose and covering up your freckles.”

“So quick, shouldn't have started without me. But yeah. Can you see me? On my knees in front of you? My mouth is open, tongue out like some twink in a bad porno. Want your come all over me. Cmon baby do it.”

He strokes himself hard, the talk turning him on as much as the images themselves. He can smell the hot sweat of their bodies and both of their come. A few strokes and he's gone, listening to the same grunt and sigh combination over the phone. He feels the first splash of come on his stomach and the rest dribbling down over his fingers. Quick and satisfying but not powerful, an orgasm is just an orgasm when you're alone.

“Back tomorrow, right?” He hears and he laughs just a little.

“Eager for me? Yeah. I'll call a half hour out. Face down and ass up on the bed is how I better find you.” He clicks off his phone without another word.


End file.
